A Thief After His Own Heart
by EowynsPen
Summary: Xover fic; DN Angel and Amelia Peabody. What happens when Sethos and Dark meet while simultaneously trying to steal the same piece of art? Go ahead and read even if you don't know what the Amelia books are, it's okay. Sethos is a thief, a lot like Dark.


A/N: Hey guys! This is my first DN Angel fic, so it's probably not gonna be very good, but no flames please!

Summary: DN Angel/Amelia Peabody crossover. The year is 1901. Dark shares the body of Ebisu Niwa, Daisuke's great grandfather. Sethos, the Master Criminal, had set his eye on a scarab pendant, a treasure found on a dig in Abu-Simbel, Egypt, and worth enough to support his various enterprises for another few years. However, before he could steal it, it was suddenly transported to a museum in Japan. Sethos tracked it down, but what's this? The Phantom Thief Dark wants it too? This should be interesting…

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and Ebisu (Although I really really wish I owned Sethos!)

Sethos: **Backs away slowly**

Me: Come back! It's okay! I understand that you can only ever love Amelia! I just wanna hug you! PLEASE!!!

Sethos: **Runs for it**

Me: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, on with the story!

Sethos smiled satisfactorily. He'd found it. The scarab pendant, known as the Scarab Amulet, was in a small village on the coast of Japan. His smile turned to a scowl as he remembered how the amulet, once found, had been immediately moved before he could make a move on it. The general public hadn't even been informed of its existence. Something strange was going on here. Shrugging, he pushed these musings to the back of his mind and set about getting ship tickets. He wouldn't entrust this job to anyone else, so it looked like he was going to Japan.

*********************************************************************

Ebisu smiled as he set down his bag.

"Well?" His father asked eagerly. "Did you get it?"

"Yup!" He smiled.

_**Piece of cake.**_Dark said in his mind.

_**Shush up!**_ Ebisu responded. _**Dad's talking to me!**_

_**So?**_ Dark wondered. _**I am you, and aren't you allowed to think to yourself when talking to your father?**_

_**I don't understand a word of your twisted logic. Now hush!**_

_**Fine, fine.**_ Dark grumbled, settling down in a corner of Ebisu's mind.

Ebisu tuned back just in time to hear about the next job.

"Now, Ebisu." His father said. "You are 19 years old, and you and Dark have done a good job collecting possessed art since you turned fourteen. Now I ask you, please, steal this new piece that's coming in from Egypt."

He showed Ebisu a picture of a gold and turquoise pendant, with a large ruby in the center. It hung on a gold string in a display case. The design itself was of a bug-like creature, with two intricately carved tiny hawks on either side.

"This," His father said proudly, "Is the Scarab Amulet."

"Scarab?" Ebisu asked.

"A type of sacred beetle, worshipped in ancient Egypt."

"A bug?" Ebisu asked. "They worshipped a bug?"

"Don't judge what you don't understand." His father scolded him. "The ancient Egyptians were very intelligent people. They invented the calendar, were masters of architecture, and had mathematical formulas far beyond what anyone could hope to figure out in that era."

"So, they were brainiacs, but they still worshipped bugs?"

Ebisu's father shook his head. "Never mind." He said. "Here. I've written out a warning notice for 9:00 on the twelfth. Will that work for you?"

"Yup." Ebisu said. "Thanks, Father."

"Of course, son. Anything for you and Dark."

_**Anything?**_ Dark wondered. _**Hmm…**_

_**Don't push your luck. **_Ebisu said.

_**Ah well…**_ Dark said. _**I can dream.**_

_**I don't even want to know.**_ Ebisu said as he walked into his room. Dark chuckled as he fought the urge to send him some _very_ disturbing mental images. No, Ebisu would never forgive him for that… but it would have been so fun…

*******************************************************************

Sethos waited impatiently for the report from his spy, having recently gotten off the ship. It had been a fast trip, for it was only the tenth of November, and he'd set up an appointment with his agent, who was running late. Sethos hated it when people were late. Sighing, he checked his watch once more only to hear a rustling in the undergrowth. Smiling, he waited for his informant to come out. The easy-to-disturb plants around here were very loud, which was precisely why he had chosen this spot. He wanted to be ready when anyone came.

Sure enough, he soon saw an approaching figure, hard to make out in the darkness of the night.

"Sun sets, fire wanes." He called out.

"The magpie flies, a treasure gains." He heard as a reply.

"Mihael?" He asked.

"Boss?"

"Glad you could make it, Mihael. I almost thought you'd decided not to come." Sethos said, sure now that this was his agent. Mihael was an old acquaintance who'd been working for him ever since Sethos saved his life in a tavern fight.

"It took me a while to get away." Mihael told him, coming close enough for Sethos to see his face. "My landlady is a suspicious old hag."

Sethos smiled. "Yes, but what of the village? Is there anything I need to know?"

Mihael passed him some papers. Looking them over, Sethos saw that they were blueprints of the museum, as well as a map of the town.

"My apartment is in this building, room 6." Mihael told him, marking the place with a pen. "You can come here if you have any trouble. The door's always locked, but that shouldn't be any trouble for you."

Sethos smiled. He'd done away with far more complicated locks than the standard apartment type. "Thank you." He said. "What of news? Is there anyone who might be suspicious or likely to want to kill me? Anyone I already know? Most importantly, are any of the Emersons there?"

Mihael smiled back. He knew that Sethos had several run-ins with that particular family, although he didn't know any details. No one did. Sethos had made sure of that.

"No Emersons." He said. "But there is someone who might give you some trouble."

Sethos raised an eyebrow. Mihael knew of his near legendary (in the criminal world, at least) abilities, and held him in very high standing. It would definitely be a problem if there was someone whom _he_ thought could give Sethos a hard time.

"Who?" He asked.

"He styles himself a Phantom Thief, and goes by the name Dark." Mihael says.

"Dramatic fellow, isn't he?" Sethos asked.

"Very. The locals know quite a lot about him. He's been stealing beautiful works of art, successfully, I might add, and often under really tight security, for just over five years."

"Ah, a crook after my own heart." Sethos said. Mihael suppressed a chuckle. Everyone knew Sethos only stole 'beautiful' things.

"So, what's the big issue?" Sethos asked.

"Well, the locals here always say he has supernatural powers. They say he has wings as black as night, and can use magic."

"So?" Sethos asked. "The native Egyptians had scarier bedtime stories about _me_, and even that oaf Emerson."

"That's true, boss, but y'see," Here Mihael got a bit nervous. "Ah, this time it isn't just stories."

Sethos snorted. "Don't tell me you actually believe this ridiculous nonsense." He said.

"I didn't, not at first." Mihael said. "But then I saw it with my own eyes! Twice! He does have wings, he flies on them like a huge bird! And I even saw him use magic to lift up some bluish-haired man and throw him into a wall! I'm telling you, boss, this guy is for real!"

Sethos scratched his head. Mihael wasn't the type to tell tales, or even to get drunk. He was the type of person that needed hard, factually evidence before believing anything. Eventually, he sat down, motioning for Mihael to do so also.

"I think you need to tell me everything to you know about this 'Phantom Thief Dark'" He said.

A/N; So, you like? You don't like? Please review! More on the way!


End file.
